


Birthday Wishes

by Caustic Remedy (xxSilverChaos)



Series: Stories in Progress (Ficlets) [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Adorable, Birthday Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/Caustic%20Remedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto had spent every birthday together for as long he could remember..,yet this year it seemed he’d be spending it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet little one-shot made up of snippets of a story that wouldn't leave my mind till I scribbled them all down. I was planning to write something more with this, but then I got caught up with Pretending. Maybe I'll come back to this after. For now, enjoy!!
> 
> Not Beta'd. Short snippets. May be continued at a later date. You've been warned.

 

* * *

 

 

The others laughter rang in his ears, his gloved hand warm and heavy in his own as they walked the long length of the boardwalk, the water beside them lapping against the docks. Behind them the rides of the amusement park rose up like giant monuments against the setting sun. Those green eyes were turned in his direction, sparkling with happiness as the others pink lips twitched up in that bright smile that stole his breath away every time.

“Thank you, Sousuke. This was so much fun!”

He grinned, shrugging his shoulders and raising a hand to rub the back of his head.

“Couldn’t just leave you there after everything. Rin is kind of an idiot, stealing Nanase on such an important day.”

Mikoto’s eyes turned down to the plush dolphin in his arms and the look that crossed them was almost too painful to watch after seeing his smile. “Haru apologized, but it’s fine. Rin was so excited for that trip, I couldn’t keep Haru from going just because it’s my birthday.”

The attempted smile that the other tried to pass off fell flat and he felt like an ass having brought it up again. He cleared his throat and turned towards the waves of the ocean, shoulders rising almost defensively.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun.”

The smile softened into something more natural again and he released a breath as Makoto’s hand rested on his good shoulder.

“Yea, this was.. one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had. So thank you, again.”

Sousuke nodded, his lazy grin appearing as he nudged at the others side and slipped away from that hand, walking ahead and glancing back at the green haired teen as he motioned towards a stand. “Hot chocolate, Tachibana?”

The cheerful gleam was back and Makoto laughed and walked after him towards it. “Yeah!”

 

* * *

 

The others green hair was brushing against his cheek as they both leaned forward, peering into the tank in front of them, filled with floating rubber ducks. Makoto was grinning as he pointed one out to the owner of the stand and Sousuke simply picked the one beside it, not really expecting to win.

He was surprised as the gold sticker shone up at him and the stand manager congratulated him and pointed out a row of stuffed animals above their heads. He turned to Makoto, who was smiling warmly at him. “Aren’t you going to pick something?”

Shoulders shrugging, he motioned for the other to pick and he watched as the green haired teen scanned the offerings. His smile seemed strained as he pointed out the dolphin and held it close as it was handed over to him.

The smile he sent Sousuke though was beaming and he felt embarrassed, fighting a flush that threatened to spread across his cheek and turned to walk on with the other following happily after him. “Let’s try the shooting game next!”

The others enthusiasm had him smiling faintly as they moved on to a stand further down.

 

* * *

 

“It’s okay, Haru. You go and enjoy yourself! I’ll be fine. Yea, I’ll just go out to the fair anyway. Yes, I know, me too. Don’t worry about it. Mm, I’ll see you on Monday. Yea, bye and have a safe trip!”

He pushed the button to hang up the call and stared at the phone in his hand for a long moment before setting it down on his desk with a soft sigh. Leaning back in the desk chair with his hair falling back into his eyes as he hung his head, he raised a hand to press fingers to the bridge of his nose.

He wasn’t sure how he felt just then. They had spent every birthday together for as long as he could remember. Not having Haru there was going to be difficult. They had bought tickets to the fair and were going to spend the day together. Nagisa and Rei were studying for exams and Rin was back in Australia so it would be just the two of them.

Now it seemed he’d be spending it alone.

 

* * *

 

“Omg, I’m so sorry!”

The crash had sent his drink spilling all over the person he’d bumped into that morning and he’d flushed red in horror and embarrassment. Looking up at the others face, he froze in front of familiar cyan as they narrowed in his direction, coat dripping his caramel mocha frappe.

“Yamazaki-san! I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there and I just turned around and..”

Sousuke’s gloved hand raised to his coat which he plucked from his chest and made a face at in frustration but his voice was calm. “Don’t worry about it Tachibana. Just watch where you’re going next time.”

 

* * *

 

“So he ditched you on your birthday?" 

Makoto laughed awkwardly, a hand fiddling with the green hair framing his face.

“I don’t think it’s ditching.”

“He ditched you, Tachibana.”

 

* * *

 

The others lips were warm against his own, the cold painting their breaths around them in puffs of white as they kissed. Soft gloved hands cupped his red cheeks and he closed his eyes against the wind and the rush of excitement sparking deep inside him at the feel of having Sousuke this close.

It was a chaste kiss, but the feelings it brought were far from innocent. His hands found purchase on Sou’s arms and he leaned closer, nose bumping into the other teens and making him chuckle into the press of their lips.

 

* * *

 

“The rollercoaster?" 

The nervous tone in the other boys was obvious as he twitched and looked in the direction of the rails raised high above their heads.

“Scared?”

He couldn’t help the slightly amused smile as the other boy puffed just a bit and shook his head.

“I am not. I just.. never been on one before.”

 

* * *

 

Attempting to hold back a chuckle, he felt warm inside at the sight of Makoto’s pout. He wondered if the other boy even realized he was doing it. “ I am not going to ride the Carousel, Tachibana.”

“It’s a birthday tradition!”

 

* * *

 

He tried to hid his smile, eyes bright as they watched Sousuke, the concentration in his gaze as he aimed at the target down the barrel of the gun, only to laugh as he missed the target completely. 

“Better luck next time, Yamazaki-san!”

His smile only grew as another bill was slapped onto the stands edge and the boy raised the gun again.

 

* * *

 

“Makoto.." 

His breath caught at the sound of that deep voice sounding out his name as if it was a foreign taste that had to be explored and then he blushed at the comparison. He could tell the other was watching him with a slightly amused smile.

 

* * *

 


End file.
